Conventionally, a problem with an information display device that lays out and displays a plurality of pieces of information of different types on a screen is that information which the user requires, timing with which the user requires the information, and a layout legible for the user or the user's favorite layout differ variously according to the user. On the other hand, for example, patent reference 1 discloses a user-friendly display control device that can display various pieces of information with a layout and a timing which reflect the user's intention.